


Qualities

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But none of that was the exact reason why Ohno fell for this man, because none of that was who Matsumoto Jun was in Ohno’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualities

Ohno Satoshi leaned his figure on a door-less frame. His arms folded in front of his chest, one of his legs was crossed leisurely, his smile bloomed involuntarily.

It felt so serene to just stand there and observe. Matsumoto Jun was there in his kitchen, back slightly hunched and some random melody was hummed through his lips. The soft rays of morning sun fell upon him like a spotlight that was specifically designated for him. His movement was gracious and skilled, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a hand towel hung on his shoulder.

The ever so dependable Matsumoto Jun was there, with his famous meticulous trait and stoic attitude. With his notorious sexiness that was capable to make a nation drool. With his undoubted maturity and responsibility. With his praised attention to detail. With his amazingly perfect physical features.

But none of that was the exact reason why Ohno fell for this man, because none of that was who Matsumoto Jun was in Ohno’s eyes.

Ohno approached slowly and sneaked his hands around Jun’s waist, “What’s for lunch today?”

Jun jumped a bit out of surprise. He giggled and turned to face his lover, with eyes sparkling and a childlike grin adorning his face.  
“Octopuuuuuus~,” Jun answered with octopus shaped sausage in hand and an overly pursed lips. He beamed with all his pure qualities; all innocent and happy and sincere and excited.

He was still pretty much the same earnest teenage boy like the first time Ohno met him. And that earnest little kid who didn’t want to do anything less than his best was the one who won Ohno’s heart without even trying.

Ohno smiled and leaned in to catch those cute pursed lips with his.

This. This innocent kid was who Matsumoto Jun was in Ohno’s eyes.  
Other qualities of Matsumoto Jun that were glorified by the world was just a nice bonus.


End file.
